Even Diamonds Have Cracks Within
by Gorilla Rollins-101
Summary: Annie Denopolis is a stubborn brunette with a fiery temper. She is known for her pride and refuses to let anyone help her. When she tries to change a flat tire after taking her niece and nephew to RAW, what happens when she encounters the blue eyed superstar, the Lunatic Fringe: Dean Ambrose? Will she trust him to give herself to him, despite the trials that will come for them?
1. Chapter 1

**I give this story idea to my wonderful online best friend, TellTale777. This is for you. I'll work on it as much as I can, even with other stories in the way, but this is an amazing idea that she came up with so if anything, this credit goes to her. She gave me the ingredients, I'm just making the meal LMAO **

**Ok now onto the story everyone :)**

* * *

><p>It was a cold windy night outside the Nassau Coliseum arena. Annie grumbled angrily when she tried to drive home and there was a flat tire. And to make matters worse, there was going to be a downpour in 20 minutes.<p>

"Un-fucking believable." She grunted, grabbing the tools she needed out the trunk of her car to get to work on the flat tire. Her 7 and 8 year old niece and nephew were watching her in the backseat of her car, while also playing with their WWE Merchandise. They had left the arena about 10 minutes ago as Annie took her niece and nephew to Monday Night Raw, seeing all the superstars and divas for the first time in action, since they were so use to watching it at home. She wanted to make them happy and be a good aunt. Not only that, she was off of work this evening and even with being an Alzheimer's caregiver, taking care of her mom on the regular, she still made time to make plans for tonight's event.

"Auntie Annie." Mya, her 7 year old niece called out to her, holding her fake Diva's Championship they bought at the event. "Are you sure you don't want to call Grandpa Michael?"

Annie sighed, knowing she didn't want to call her father, not after their last argument. She would never forgive the piece of shit that abandoned her and her mother.

"No sweetheart. Auntie Annie knows what she's doing." She smiled sweetly, despite that the frustration right now was giving her a headache when one of the nuts on the tire refused to loosen up.

"Auntie know what she doing. She's awesome like that!" Annie's 8 year old nephew named Xavier said.

Meanwhile, She just couldn't understand what was wrong with it and she refused to call Triple AAA. She knew how to fix a tire when she was 16 years old. Even though she's 30, she refused any help from anyone. She was not some weak little woman, despite that her height said different.

She saw a car pull up, the headlights shining in her face, her eyes wincing. She saw three guys come out and she almost felt the need to use that tire iron to defend herself and her niece and nephew.

"OH MY GOD! It's Dean Ambrose! He's part of the Shield!" Mya squealed happily. If there was one thing people should know about Annie's niece and nephew, they were huge fans of the Shield.

She looked to see that it was Dean Ambrose, and his other Shield brothers, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. They had a huge main event tonight against The Wyatt Family. Dean was known as the Lunatic Fringe, as others had called them. Even though she has watched wrestling with her niece and nephew, the only people she knew of was the Shield. She really didn't know anyone else that was part of the WWE on TV.

Dean smiled at the two children in the backseat, but he was more so looking at the short brunette who had her hair in a bun. The "I'm in a work mode" bun. He admit he was pretty exhausted from tonight and wanted nothing more than to go to his hotel room and crash for the evening, but when he spotted the woman having car trouble, he felt the need to help her.

Besides, how she was working the tire iron on one of the nuts, she was doing it wrong.

"You know you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that, sweetness. Let me try.." He offered, crouching down in front of her but she smacked his hand away.

"Back off, Ambrose. I'm perfectly capable of fixing my own car."

"Apparently not. Otherwise it would have been fixed in 10 minutes instead of 20 minutes, which is now going into 30 minutes as we speak." He smirked in a cocky manner, which irritated her to no end.

"What are you, a time keeper?" She rolled her eyes, huffing. "I've fixed a tire before. I don't need you or those Hounds Over there telling me what the fuck to do."

Seth shook his head, rolling his eyes. He was already tired and the stubborn brunette was not making it any better. "Look guys, if she doesn't need help, then let's just leave her alone-"

"It's clear she does." Roman intervened. "I'm telling you, you are close to slicing your ankle open like that, baby girl."

"No I am not, Reigns." She glared at him, trying to get that one nut loose from the tire. "Read. My. Lips. I. KNOW. WHAT. I. AM. DO-"

It was then she let out a screech when she banged her ankle on the side of the tire iron, loosing her balance. Before she fell on the ground, making it worse, she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked to see it was Dean Ambrose who caught her in time.

"Auntie, are you ok?" Her niece and nephew called to her from the backseat of the car.

Roman and Seth noticed the children in the backseat.

"Yeah she's ok. How about you guys come into our car while Mr. Ambrose helps your aunt?" Seth offered.

Annie glared at him. "I don't let my niece and nephew jump into a car with strangers, even if they are some celebrities."

"Awe come on Auntie Annie. They are the SHIELD. They are not just celebrities. They are the coolest celebrities, better than Jay Z and Lil Wayne!" Xavier smiled.

Seth chuckled warmly. "Thanks little guy, but we're just regular people. In the ring, that's just our act. Believe that." He winked at Mya, which made her blush as she put her tiny fist out with his. She did always thought Seth was cute, even if she was 7 years old.

Annie rolled her eyes laughing at her niece that she didn't even realize that Dean was still holding her up from when she bruised her ankle, which was still throbbing as she stood on it, pain shooting up her body, as she bit her lip to keep from crying.

A huge boom of thunder was starting to appear, the lightening making its appearance in the dark clouds. Annie wanted to get her niece and nephew home back to her brother before the storm began.

"Come on kids, we'll just call a cab." Annie told them firmly, trying to take care of the situation by herself.

But Dean wasn't having it. In fact, as crazy as it sounds, he actually liked how stubborn she was being right now wanting to be independent. That's how he was all his life, growing up in Cincinnati. If anyone asked, he told them that he was practically raised by wolves. But he made something of himself growing up in the streets. By starting his career in the WWE and he's been the top superstar since then.

He was starting to wonder even more about the long haired brunette beauty, that continued trying to fight him. Something about this woman intrigued him, despite that she was stubborn as hell.

"We're taking you home. That's it." Dean stated.

"I said, I'm fine with doing it myself! I don't want your charity." She gritted her teeth, wanting to use her other leg to kick him in his shin. She had too much pride to be asking for a man to help her.

"This isn't a charity. Your car doesn't work, and its starting to rain. Now you are coming with me." His blue green eyes bored into hers.

"..And if I don't?" She glared at him, her eyes holding that fire inside.

"Well then I just might have to punish you. And you don't want me to do that, now do you.." He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb.

Annie felt her breath quickening, her heart beating a little too fast. Especially the way his voice got so deep and raspy and the color in his eyes darken.

However, getting ahold of herself, she slapped his hand away, glaring at him as she hobbled towards the rental car.

"Just take me and my niece and nephew home. If you or Roman and Seth even try ANYTHING, I don't give a damn how bad my ankle is hurting, I will have no problem fighting with the three of you, got it?" She glared at all three of them. But most of all, to Dean Ambrose, the smug bastard.

"Are we clear Ambrose?" She asked again.

Seth and Roman nodded in understanding but Dean just smirked even more, loving how hot headed she was being. But he changed the expression on his face, almost blank. "Crystal Clear, toots."

"Don't call me that." She growled as she got in the backseat of the car with her niece and nephew, as Seth was in the backseat with her and Dean and Roman sat up in the front. Mya and Xavier had already grabbed their stuff from the car as Dean got her purse and gave it to Annie, which she took from him.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Don't thank me just yet, toots." He chuckled as Roman started up the car.

"Didn't I just say don't call me that. Are you getting senile?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nope. But if you don't like the name toots, I'm sure buttercup will fit you just fine."

Annie pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation as the men took them home.

"I'm this close to giving Mr. Smug Cocky Bastard here a black eye.." Her brain told her.

She shut off the voice for the moment. She just wanted to go home but she knew this much: Dean was not getting any favors in return so he would damn well expect and unwelcome turn down if he even thinks he was going to sleep with her for what he's done for her.

"No chance in hell.." She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys. This is the beginning to Ms. Annie and The Sexy Ambrose<strong>

**REVIEW :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok my Fanfiction Followers, I wanna clear something up for a minute as this is not a way to have any drama and I'm not calling anyone out in a disrespectful manner.**

**Now I checked out my reviews from the first chapter and noticed a bit of a disagreement that seemed to look like an argument or a sense of drama. Just to set the record straight, I don't want any drama at all on the reviews of this story. I don't mind when my other readers share opinions on what they don't like about a main character in a story and that's ok, or how they feel about a chapter. I also don't mind if they have strong opinions about certain aspects of a story or a character. That's fine too as I respect both. However, I don't want it to be a point where its going to be drama on the reviews. I love entertaining my readers with the stories I've written and getting their emotions to wanting more. I just don't want my readers fighting with other readers because of opinions. We all free to have them right? I just don't want it to the point where it can cause unnecessary drama.**

**Just know TellTale777 and ItReignsJustice-619; that I love you both very much with all my heart and I'm truly happy to have you as my readers and I respect you both, just please no fighting. **

** Ok on to the next chapter everyone.**

* * *

><p>Dean decided to drop Seth and Roman off at the hotel as he took Annie home. She was silent during the whole ride as her niece and nephew were in the backseat, sleeping soundly. She still didn't appreciate being felt like a charity case but she knew she didn't have a choice. It was pouring down rain and she didn't want her niece and nephew to get sick because of the weather. She wouldn't forgive herself for that. Her mother was already sick and she already lost someone close to her years ago.<p>

So she continued to look outside as the raindrops kept hitting the window.

Soon shortly, Dean pulled up to her house. Annie decided that she would take her niece and nephew to school and let her brother know they would be spending the night due to car trouble. She rubbed her head, feeling sleep hitting her mind and wanting nothing more than to lay down and rest..if her mother didn't call her in the middle of the night, which would be no surprise. Her mother's sickness kept her up at night and as much as she loved her mother, she just wanted 5 minutes of rest to herself.

"We're here, sweetcheeks." He turned his head to look at her as Xavier and Mya slept in her lap.

"Thanks." She gently woke them up as they both yawned, whining a little bit. "I don't want to hear it guys. Put on your coats until we get inside the house."

They rubbed their eyes as they slipped on their coats, opening the door as Dean helped to carry Mya inside. Annie decided to carry Xavier in her arms as well.

They made it to the front door of the apartment complex as Annie unlocked the door. As they made it to the 2nd floor, Annie used her other hand to get her keys from her purse to unlock the door. She lived in a simple complex apartment with a simple living room and kitchen and 1 bathroom. With a 3 bedroom; One for her mom and a guest room for whenever her niece and nephew stayed with her and one for herself. It was a simple small apartment to Annie's liking and that's how she wanted it.

Dean set Mya down gently as he helped to pull off her coat.

"Where's my husband, Seth.." She yawned. Dean chuckled, knowing he had to tell Seth this when he got back to the hotel.

"Well Mr. Rollins had to leave to get some rest for the next show. But I'll let him know you missed him." He smiled at the adorable little girl as he helped to take off her shoes as she started to fall asleep on the couch, holding her Diva's Championship.

Annie helped Xavier lie down on the one bed in their room. She knew she had to get Mya changed into her pajama's, despite how tired she was. As she stepped out of the room, it seemed that Dean had already taken care of it.

"Don't worry buttercup, I got this." He winked at her, to which she rolled her eyes at him for that nickname. But she knew she would have to thank him for helping her get home. She had so much to do tomorrow, especially calling Triple AAA about her damn car.

After Dean had Mya into her pajama's and laid her down next to her brother, she smiled at Dean tiredly.

"Believe in the Shield.." She yawned, putting her tiny fist out. Dean chuckled and put his fist out too. "Believe in the Shield, princess."

He closed the door and Annie noticed from the heavy downpour, he was soaked from head to feet. His hair was even curling up from the rain and Annie had to fight that urge to play with those curls with her finger.

But she was a lady, not the ring rats he probably fucked around with so that's how she was going to behave.

But she didn't want Dean to be soaked and getting himself sick, so she went to the hall way closet and grabbed a thick fluffy towel and handed it to him.

"Here." She gave it to him. "It was pretty heavy out there." Annie saw she was soaked herself and she turned on the heat to warm up the place, while kicking off her shoes.

"Thanks." He took the towel and dried himself off.

"I'll make you something to drink." She stopped herself for a second. "Coffee only!"

He chuckled, laying back on the leather couch. "I don't mind that, buttercup. I want extra sugar, got it?" He winked.

"Don't push it." She went into the kitchen.

To Dean, if any other woman, even ring rats talked to him like that, he would have had no problem telling them to fuck off and tear their ass up, not caring if he hurt their feelings. But with Annie, he couldn't explain it but she was different. It was true that she was being difficult fighting with the guys when they tried to help her, but he knew there had to be more than meets the eye. As cliche as it sounded, he never judged a book by its cover. He felt the need to find out more behind Annie.

"So..you never told me your name?" He questioned.

"I don't remember giving it to you." She came back with two steaming mugs. "Now I ran out of coffee: Will hot chocolate help?"

"I'm fine with that." He took the mug, sipping it sweetness. "Now, your name."

Annie sat down, drying her hair with the towel. "My name is Annie Denopolis. I'm 30 years old, close to a nursing home." She snorted with sarcasm. "What about you?"

"Jonathan Good." He revealed his real name. "And With how I look, I belong in a nursing home."

He noticed that he made Annie laugh for the first time, inside of a snark comment to which he expected from her. He couldn't help but smile inside.

"Remember my name next time before you think about deciding to call me buttercup. I'm not the Power puff girls." She sipped her hot chocolate.

He chuckled more at her. "No, but you look better than a Power puff girl. At least you have hands."

She laughed again. "You are such a dork."

"I'm weird. I can't explain it."

"No weird person can explain how weird they are, Mr. Good." She drank more of her hot chocolate before setting it down on the table.

She saw how late it was getting, close to one o clock in the morning. "Maybe you should get ready to go. I know you have to leave for the next city."

"That's true. But as far as I'm concerned, your place is much better than any hotel." He stretched out on the sofa.

Annie raised a brow in suspicion. "What are you implying Mr. Good, or Mr. Ambrose, whichever you prefer?"

"I'd preferred if you called me Daddy." He said in a cocky manner.

That earned him a kick in the knee, to which he groaned. Annie glared at him. "Last time I checked Ambrose, just because you work in the WWE, the almighty Vince Mcdonald or Mickey D or whatever the hell his last name is, does NOT mean you can come up in here and do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a damn how much money you make, how many fan girls you have, or-"

"Calm down, calm down Annie." He sternly told her, hiding the small smirk gracing his lips from her tearing him a new asshole. "I'm joking, sweetheart. Besides, I would prefer if you came to my place instead. My bed is much bigger."

"You can kiss my ass, Ambrose." She hissed.

"I would like to do more than just that." He grinned cheekily.

She rolled her eyes as she started to walk away..or in this case she was wobbling. Her ankle was still throbbing with pain. Dean noticed and caught her before she fell again.

"That ankle needs to be treated." He told her as he sat up.

"No, it will heal in the morning.." She waved her hand dismissively.

"It's going to be treated now." He told her. "Sit down. I'm not asking you."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She slit her eyes.

"You. Now sit your ass down." He said quietly but his tone meant business.

Annie wanted to slap him, to tell him to get the fuck out of her apartment for telling her what to do, but she found herself being quiet as she sat down on the sofa as he went to grab some ice from her freezer, putting it into a bag.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked.

"It's in the hallway closet. Just be quiet. My mom is sleeping and I don't want her to wake up." She told him, knowing she was going to wake up anyway. Her mom not only suffered from Alzheimers but she was also dealing with arthritis in her legs, back and sometimes she would have pain all over her body.

Annie knew she wouldn't be getting enough sleep so she hoped that her mom would be sleeping for the rest of the night with no problems. That way, it would be easier for her to help her in the morning and take her niece and nephew home tomorrow as well.

Dean came back with the first aid kit and he sat on the couch, taking her ankle in his lap. He opened the box and he found the wrapped bandages as he slowly started to wrap her ankle around a few times, despite her wincing. She had to grit her teeth, not wanting to seem weak.

"You know its normal to say "ouch" right?"

"It doesn't hurt." She lied.

Dean shrugged as he continued to wrap her bruise and then he placed the ice on it. He knew she was lying but he loved how stubborn she was being too.

"...Thank you for the help tonight.." She mumbled quietly, embarrassment flooding the color in her complexion.

She noticed the dark circles around his eyes and she started to feel worried for the icy blue eyed man, known as Dean Ambrose. Or in this case, Jonathan Good.

She quietly gasped when he started to rub slow circles around her ankle with the pad of his thumb, lightly massaging it. He would even help her move it around so it wouldn't be stiff.

"Won't it hurt even more?" Tears pricked the corner of her eyes from the pain as she tried not to let it bother her. She was failing miserably though.

He shook his head. "Trust me. I've been in that ring and had a few bumps and bruises to where it kicked my ass. If you don't move your muscles, its going to take longer to heal. If you move it around slowly, you're actually going to help your muscles work a little faster to heal."

"I never knew that..guess I'm not as smart as I look huh?" She fingered the strands of her dark hair, embarrassed. Why she was embarrassed, she didn't know.

Dean wouldn't say it in front her, but how she was acting right now, being able to let her Shield down for just a second, really touched him. He wouldn't lie, even in her 30s, she was a beautiful woman; With medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she had a nice little figure on her, with perfect curves, even if she was wearing only a pair of jeans and a heavy crochet sweater. She even had perfect full lips that a part of him wanted to kiss, even if it would risk getting a slap in the face by the fiery brunette.

But he decided to hold off on that for now.

They made some idle talk, with Annie, surprised at herself that she wasn't being a smart ass with him this time. But she still chose to keep her guard up and just talk to him like a normal human being. Most fan girls would drop dead and scream at the sight of Dean Ambrose in their home. But with Annie, call her crazy, but she only saw Dean as just Dean Ambrose; Just as Jonathan Good. Just another person. He talked a little about how he grew up in Cincinnati and she smiled, seeing that he made something of himself.

They both grew tired as they finished their hot chocolate as they decided to get ready for bed.

"Don't you have to get back to the hotel though?" She questioned. "You do have the rental car?"

"They can find another ride." He snickered.

"You're an ass." She rolled her eyes, hiding the smile behind her lips as she went to get him a blanket and some pillows.

When she came down the hall, he saw he was only in his boxers and she felt her insides quiver.

**_"Ok, I REALLY, need to stop thinking like that."_ **She scolded herself. _**"But damn, that man has a biteable booty on him." **_

She saw that he slipped on his sweatpants and she set the blanket and pillows for him. "It's a pullout bed too. The couch is not exactly lavish to your taste so sorry to disappoint you."

"I don't give a shit, honestly." He confessed. "I'm more of a simple man. I don't care for any of that fancy, huge overpriced crap. I don't know why people do that nowadays."

Annie was a little surprised, hearing this from Dean. Anyway, she knew she had to get some sleep as she had to get up early in the morning for work and with errands to run.

"Well..good night then. And don't even think about midnight snacking on my box of Lucky Charms Cereal." She glared at him.

Dean chuckled as he fixed up the pullout bed and laid down on it, resting his head on the pillow.

"Anything you say, buttercup. Anything you say." he yawned before he rested his head on the pillow.

**...**

It was the next morning, the golden light illuminating the living room, to where Dean slept and he groaned as it hit his face. But it didn't bother him that much. If anything, he woke up to the smell of vanilla french toast, sizzling bacon, and scrambled eggs.

Dean checked the time to see that it was almost 9 o clock. He yawned quietly as he saw his phone went off, seeing text messages from Seth and Roman, tearing him a new asshole about not getting them and they had to find their own rides.

"Fuck, I'll deal with them later." He waved them off, not caring if they were pissed with him.

He stood up, rubbing his eyes as he saw Annie in the kitchen, wearing a dark purple tank top and some black yoga pants, to which Dean secretly checked out, noticing how she had a nice perfect little butt on her. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She turned and saw him.

"Good morning. My brother came and took Xavier and Mya home so since I know you have to leave today, I umm..made you some breakfast."

"Thanks, buttercup."

"What have I told you about calling me that?" She glared as she slid an empty plate over to him. "I know you're not new to this. I made the breakfast but you're grown enough to fix your own plate."

He held his hands up, smiling, as he went over to the counter and he started getting his pieces of french toast, slices of bacon, and his scoop of scrambled eggs, along with some fresh fruit she had sliced and prepared.

"I honestly haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile." He confessed quietly. "It's been so long."

"How long?" She asked.

"What year is it?"

"2014." She smirked.

"Right. I keep thinking its 2013." He shook his head and Annie had to wonder if he had his head tested recently.

She poured him some coffee and slid the mug over to him as he sat down with his plate. She sat down with him as they ate, with Annie being quiet, asking a few subtle questions. She didn't want to be too close to Dean but at the same time, she didn't want to be rude. He was a guest in her home.

"Are there any gyms nearby." He scooped up a fork of scrambled eggs and bacon in his mouth.

"Well, I would have thought you've known that. Don't you have a smartphone that tells you where they are?" She asked.

"I do but I get confused by them. Every time I hear this beeping noise, I'm thinking somebody is calling me..but I don't see a call anywhere."

She chuckled, loving how confused he was about technology.

"How often do you even come to the WWE events?" he asked.

"Actually..that was my first time ever going.." She confessed sadly. "I really don't go out as much. I'm cooped up here, going to work and coming home, taking care of my mom."

"Is she sick?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "She has Alzheimer's'. I'm her caregiver. I refuse to put her in a nursing home. I know what they do in those homes. At least here, I can watch over her. I don't want to lose her. I love her too much."

"At least you have a mom that loves you." He shrugged. "My mom was always getting arrested or doing heroin. My dad..well..shit I never really met my dad and don't want too. If there was ever a reunion with the bastard, I would tell him to kiss my ass and I wouldn't be sorry about it. I had to learn to be a man on my own."

He stabbed at his french toast for a few minutes before he took a bite. Annie sighed, knowing what it was like not having a father around. To this day though, she stopped caring about her father and moved on, only wanting her mother.

"At least you've accomplished so much..from what you've told me." She sipped her orange juice, biting into a peach slice.

"True." He finished his meal and went up to wash his plate. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem."

**...**

After he had a shower, he saw that Annie had left to go to the store, coming right back. Since she was gone for the moment, he wrote down his number and he cleaned up his space to where he spent the night and he started on his journey, leaving to go meet with his Shield brothers.

In no shorter than 10 minutes, Annie came back with a few groceries. She figured she would maybe get Dean a snack while she was out. When she saw he was gone, it didn't bother her, knowing he was a very busy man. She knew he wasn't going to call. After all, Dean went for the young girls that were in their 20s; Long legs, perfect skin and the model type. Annie didn't see herself as nothing but a Plain Jane.

To her surprise, he left her not only his number..but it was another cell phone. It wasn't brand new. Seemed like it was a basic phone. She wanted to call him cheap but she tossed that thought out the window of her mind.

She dialed the number and it rang. He picked up on the first ring.

"Well I see you have returned." He was practically grinning on the phone.

"You need to come pick up your donation." She told him.

"It's not a donation. It's a gift."

"I don't take gifts." She tightened her hand on the phone. "Especially from men I don't even know."

"Yet you let me spend the night."

"I could've made you sleep in your car."

"But you didn't." He stated, matter of factly.

"...Like I said, I don't take gifts."

"Well you're taking this one." He stated, the dominant attitude in his voice.

"And why should I?" Her voice in a ''don't piss me off'' attitude.

"Because I plan to keep in contact with you, buttercup. I plan to keep in contact with you for a long time. So have a good day and I will call you later."

Before she could speak her piece, he hung up. She wanted to call him back and tear into his ass, as she felt as though she could be bought, especially with some cheap ass phone.

"I am not some damn prize." She hissed, feeling insulted. Or at least that's what she told herself.

A tiny part of her, as much as she wouldn't admit, would hopefully expect his call by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><p>

**Ok guys. Y'all know what to do **

**REVIEW :) **

**Oh and BTW, For those who read, A Lesson Of Wicked Imperfection, it will be updated tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS.**

**STORIES WILL NOT BE UPDATED ON WEDNESDAYS AND THURSDAY EVENINGS. I AM STARTING SCHOOL TOMORROW SO THAT DOES COME FIRST. SORRY EVERYONE, KNOW I LOVE ALL MY READERS, EVEN MY NEW ONES.**

* * *

><p>Despite her best to forget about Dean Ambrose, the man that spent the night in her apartment yesterday, Annie couldn't help as her mind kept thinking back to everything that took place. At least with what they had talked about. But she cursed herself. She was disgusted at the fact that she let some stranger spend the night in her home, when for all she knew, he could have been a psycho killer. She'd seen too many HBO late night horror movies to think otherwise.<p>

"Maybe I am going crazy.." She shook her head as she went right back to work on her laptop. She had her own little office in her apartment, working from home as she wanted to keep a close eye on her mother. She tried to get a nap in during her break but she kept being disturbed by the phone calls needed from her boss to do different tasks and then of course, her mom needing her to run more errands. Annie was exhasted and out of her mind right now and wanted nothing more than to enjoy a cigarette break and chill the hell out, watching her favorite movie.

Even throughout her hectic morning, she still found herself waiting for Dean Ambrose to call. The little voice in her head told her to give it up, and that he would never call. She knew she shouldn't care. Hell, she didn't want to care. She didn't want to know what he had been up to or what he was doing today after he left her apartment...but she still found herself wondering over and over again. She still found herself thinking about his blue-green eyes, that voice of his, his dirty blonde hair, and that sexy smile of his.

All of this thinking was giving her headache and she just wanted to scream in frustration and annoyance.

A loud ringing jumped her in her seat, right out of her train of thought when she picked up the phone; It was Dean Ambrose.

"Hello, jackass." She smirked in a grim manner.

"Well I don't think we have gone so far as to giving each other pet names but I'll accept it, buttercup." She could practically hear him smirking on the phone.

Speaking of his smirk, she often imaged it a few times, along with those dimples that would stand out. Any woman would be dumb enough NOT to notice them.

"Oh shut up, will you?" She snarled, rolling her eyes. "Look, are you calling to tell me thanks for the charity and that you found someone else to pertain to your needs? Because if so, I don't need it. Have fun with your other little girlfriends."

She knew she sounded bitchy but she couldn't help herself. After all, a small part of her was hoping maybe he'd stick around to talk with her a little more, but she was only holding her breath. She was surprised she even had a call from Dean today.

Dean was quiet and she wanted to pinch herself for going off on him, even when he didn't do anything wrong, but she couldn't help herself. It was a defense mechanism that she's had for so long, it became a part of her. She had no choice but to keep her guard up. She couldn't let her heart get broken..not like before, even though it was 8 years ago.

"Actually, I was wondering...if I could see you one more time. Maybe something simple. How about a dinner and a movie at my place?"

She could have sworn she heard a hint of pleading from him and she shook away that thought. A man like Dean Ambrose doesn't plead for anything, especially not from a Plain Jane like herself.

"...Why.." She spoke softly.

"Because I want to see you. I want to get to know you. Call me a lunatic, no pun intended." He chuckled again, except a bit more nervously. "But I want to see you more than just that night."

"We didn't even do anything that night..except have hot chocolate and well..I was pretty much a pain in the ass.."

"That kind of sounds like anal sex from how you said that."

From that point, he heard her laughing, and it was an actual laugh, to which he found sexy on her.

"Seriously though..I would love to see you again. I'm not even talking about as a date..maybe as a friend? How about that? Isn't that a start?"

"Ok...maybe." She gave him an answer. But Dean wouldn't accept that.

"I don't like the "maybes", "oks" or "I'll think about it" statement." He told her. "I like to keep it straight forward. Its a simple yes or no, buttercup."

He was hoping she would say yes. With any other woman, he could handle rejection and he would move on to the next one. But with Annie..he was really hoping she would accept his offer, even if it wasn't much.

"Yes..I'll go." She heard him breathe a moment of relief. "But on one condition."

"And what would that be sweet cheeks?"

"If instead of a restaurant..we can order some takeout..what do you say?"

Dean thought he heard angels singing for a minute but he wavered that thought out of his mind.

"Anything for you, buttercup. Anything for you."

**...**

**THE NEXT EVENING.**

Annie knew Dean was coming to get her, but she wasn't sure what time. Considering that being in the WWE, you had an unpredictable schedule so she wasn't sure when he was available or not. She did remember that he told her that he already did a recording for Smackdown for Friday this week so he was available for the next 3 days, until the weekends when he had to go do the House Shows in the next city.

She was wearing something simple: It was a long white halter summer dress, with a few small ruffles around the sides close to her hip and the rest down at the bottom.

She slipped on a pair of her strap gold sandals and then she brushed her hair up into a simple bun, a few curls falling down in front of her face as she added some light blush to her cheeks.

She grabbed her purse and house keys as she kissed her mother goodbye, as her brother wanted to help her by taking care of her for the evening, as her niece and nephew were watching TV.

She stepped outside, going down the steps as she saw Dean already outside. He texted her, letting her know he had arrived.

As she came outside the front door, he was in his rental car. She shrugged, not caring what kind of car it was, as long as it was clean on the inside as it was on the outside and it got them from Point A to Point B.

"Hey there." He smiled as he unlocked the door for her as she hopped inside. It was a good thing she brought a thin jacket because the temperature was surely dropping below.

"So..I know you said that you live in Las Vegas Nevada but umm..we're not about to drive all night like that." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean laughed at her again, which sent a chill down to her toes. "Don't worry. I have another apartment or condo, I reside in. Rest your worry head, buttercup."

"Ok we are seriously going to have to talk about this whole nickname thing." She protested as he started up the car.

"We sure are, sweetcheeks." He said as he pulled off from the curb down the street. He couldn't help but smile when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Such a feisty woman.." He thought to himself. "All the more reason as to why I want her.."

* * *

><p>When they got to his apartment, it was simple. It was two bedroom apartment with a nice bathroom and kitchen and a spacious living room with a flat screen TV. It even had nice carpeting too.<p>

"So is this your permanent place?" She asked curiously, looking around, liking the cozy area, especially when she saw that he had a balcony as well.

"No. That's in Las Vegas. I rented it from a friend of mine. Hope you like it. It's actually peaceful. I've been here a few times when I don't want to spend the night at a hotel.

She sat down on the sofa as he dialed on his cellphone. "What do you want? Pizza or Chinese Food?"

"I'll score for some Chinese food." She shrugged as she grabbed the remote, finding a movie for them to watch.

The Chinese food came about 10 minutes later as they both ate some shrimp and fried rice, talking about little things, like what they liked to do in their spare time. Annie found her wall slowly coming down as she told him bit by bit about her life. It seemed he was really interested with what she had to say.

"You know..you really look beautiful right now.." He spoke to her in a low voice, and smiled when she gasped.

Annie couldn't help but blush. In so many years, as its been so long, she never had a man really give her a genuine compliment. She found herself pretty sure, but never beautiful.

"Thank you.." She mumbled. "Um Dean?"

"Yeah?" His blue green eyes gave her his undivided attention.

"I want to apologize for..how I was pretty mean to you earlier..and the first time when you helped me with my car..I'm not good people person."

He grabbed her hand to kiss it. "Trust me, neither am I. You don't have to apologize for anything. I understand what its like to do things on your own. I never asked anyone for help really. I'm use to doing things my own way. You and I are exactly alike."

She snorted soft laughter. "Yeah right." She picked with the fried rice and shrimp as she ate some more, before drinking some of her soda. "I doubt that. You are in the WWE, you are somebody. I'm just Annie. A simple plain girl, trying to get through life every day."

"To you maybe, but not to me."

"Well.." She bit her bottom lip carefully. "What do you see me as?"

He set down his beer. "I see you for someone who could be more than that..someone who could be mine.."

"Y-Yours..." She swallowed nervously. She was sure it was the alcohol talking on his breath but could he really be telling the truth?

"Definitely..starting right now.."

And then he moved in, planting a soft kiss on her lips as she found herself slowly giving in to the kiss, her fingers in his curls as they shared a sweet yet intoxicating kiss.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Aww Annie and Dean shared a first kiss *wiggles brows* LOL**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS.**

**I APOLOGIZE THAT ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! **

Annie couldn't stop thinking about Dean's kiss the other week ago. It was so amazing. It was only one kiss but she immediately became addicted. She wanted more. She craved more. She wanted to touch him, to do anything and everything to him.

However, her common sense got to her first, telling her to slow down and to pump her brakes.

"I only had one date with him and already I want to jump his pants. Damn, I should get back into masturbating again." She confessed.

Although, she hasn't told Dean that she was a virgin. She knew she shouldn't be ashamed about that but she couldn't help it. Most of her friends as young as they were already lost it during their college and high school days and here she felt like an old maid for not even getting laid.

But as her mom always told her "the right man will come along". Her mom has always told her that if its the right time and the right moment, then she should go for it.

Anne decided she was thinking about it too much, about Dean too much and went to go make her mom some lunch.

She only had gotten five hours of sleep and she was very exhausted, having to get up at 4 in the morning to give her mom her medication, feed her something to eat, help her to the bathroom and then bathe her so she could go back to sleep.

"Hey mama. I have your chicken noodle soup." She went over to her, sitting on the bed as she fed her the meal, with a small slice of bread and some orange juice.

"Thank you baby." She smiled. "What day is it again?"

Anne sighed. "It's Friday, mama."

"I thought it was October."

"It is October mama." She reminded her.

"So is thanksgiving in October?" She raised a brow.

"No mama." She laughed. "That's next month. It's Halloween though this month. Mya and Xavier are looking forward to trick or treating. I even have to help them go Halloween shopping for their costumes for this party.

"Well, I don't want to get into religion but you know how I feel about that."

"I know mama. Besides, I'm not really a halloween person anyway." Anne gave her a half smile.

She would never tell her mother this, but Anne had always wondered what it would be like to celebrate Halloween. Not just the holiday in general; But just to go to a party, let loose, have some fun. But life had a way of changing and of course, with family issues coming first, not knowing many people in her city as she was fine with her quaint little life, she decided to keep it that way.

"Well, I'm going to make sure they have fun." She smiled. "The least I can do is pass out the

candy to everyone in the apartment for the little kids." She smiled, loving how the kids would light up for the candy in their goody bags.

**...**

It was closer to Halloween as she took her niece and nephew, Mya and Xavier Halloween shopping for their costumes.

"I want to dress up like one of the Shield members." Xavier said proudly.

"I want to wear a wedding dress for when Seth sees me, all Auntie Annie has to do is play "Here Comes The Bride."

"We're not doing that, little girl." She smirked at her pouting niece.

"But why?" She batted her eyes innocently.

"Because you have your whole life to wonder about guys."

"But I already have my dream guy. Just like you do, Auntie Annie." She smiled at her Auntie, knowing that her and Dean were being "friends".

"Hurry up and pick out your costume. Stay out my business." She playfully pinched her cheeks, giggling as Mya picked out a fairy costume and Xavier picked out a Zombie costume.

After Annie paid for it, Mya asked if she was picking out a Halloween costume herself.

"Oh no sweetheart. I don't need a costume. I'm ok with being myself anyway." She smiled, helping them into the car. It was then they went to Mcdonalds for lunch before they had to go back home.

After lunch, she heard her phone buzzing and saw it was Dean calling.

"Hello, Ambrose." She said politely and curtly, making Dean chuckle.

"You are so sexy when you do that. Calling me by my last name. You should do that more often." He told her.

"Well don't get too comfortable, Ambrose." She said in a sarcastic manner as she hopped in the car. "I have my moments where I can be spicy more than sweet."

"I'm willing to take both sides, beautiful. Now what are your plans for tonight?"

"Um..other than work. Nothing else really. I get off early around 9."

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be there to get you." He hung up abruptly.

She looked at the phone like he done lost his mind.

"I don't need to be picked up." She shook her head. But Ambrose was not the kind of man to take "No" for answer so whatever he was planning for tonight, she hoped it wouldn't lead to her wanting to punch him, even if her thoughts were telling her otherwise.

* * *

><p>Just as he said he would, Dean actually picked Annie up from work that evening as they drove off. He was scheduled to do Monday Night Raw next week as well.<p>

"How do you feel about a road trip? If you say yes, you won't regret it and I'll even make sure your mom will be looked out after." He told her.

Annie felt like he was springing this all at once on her. But the more she thought about it, the more she actually, liked this side to Dean; The unpredictability, the spontaneity.

She hasn't had that in so long. At least..not since her last husband. She buried that past within the back of her mind as she smiled at him.

"I would like more time to think about this. I mean, I don't want to get in the way of you working and I really don't want our business out there like that Dean. After all, we haven't even been dating that long."

"I know and I'm a private person myself. I just want you to come out that shell and I believe I'm the man for it."

"You seem so sure of yourself." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm _ALWAYS_ sure of myself. So what do you say, sweet cheeks?" He raised her hand to kiss it. "How would you like to accompany Dean Ambrose to RAW?"

She blushed, thinking about being in front of millions of people. However, she calmed down, thinking she would just be backstage or with an audience in the crowd.

"I got two words for you, Mr Ambrose." She smiled, pecking his lips.

"Is it "bite me?" He wiggled his brows as she laughed.

"No dumb ass. It's **Road**. **Trip**." She smiled.

"Good. We can pack tomorrow morning." He smiled. "Oh and get use to my weirdness, because I plan on treating you in ways you can't imagine."

"Well, everything comes to working hard, Ambrose."

"And I'll work to the very end. You're mine Annie, whether you like it or not."

A part of her said that she should be angry, but the fact that she had been claimed by this blue green eyed devil, the dirty blonde, known as Dean Ambrose; It made her feel more than special

It made her feel like she belonged in a sense, in his world. She just prayed her doubts wouldn't come to bite her back in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, Annie is going to be traveling with Dean next week..well tomorrow anyway :P :) **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
